


( can't get you off my mind )

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: A certain prototype can't get his mind around the concept of dating at all.





	1. *the beginning*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KQfucker69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/gifts).



> thank u kqfucker69 for actually making me get off my ass to finish this 
> 
> 20.6.18 EDIT: removed violence tag, i realised that my previous draft didnt fit with what i was going for !! i still have the other major death tag because (imo) the character that is central to the plot + characters of the (canon) story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is met with a surprise.

Connor looked in his closet and picked out a simple outfit for his date. Him and this person have been talking for a few months and decided to meet eachother, since they were both quite busy doing their own stuff. Taking his outfit to the bathroom, he closed the door and started the shower, stripping his clothes off himself quickly before standing in the hot water, troubled by thoughts of confusion. ' _What if I mess up ? Or say something stupid ? Not every guy wants to hear about advanced robotics and police forensics.._ ', he sighed as he got out after cleaning himself off swiftly.  Drying his body carefully he looked a himself in the mirror, towelling his hair briefly before  geling it back, a reliant tuft still sticking in its place on his forehead. Putting on his deoderant and cologne on his pulse points; neck, wrists, and the back of his neck. The cologne was subtle yet very charming, the smell of old books and a tiny amount of peppermint and cleanliness.  He pulled on his socks and the socks suspenders, followed by his trousers and white button-up which he did indeed button up all the way, along with the addition of a blue bowtie which went well with his dark suit. 

Tossing his laundry into the basket next to the toilet and opening the bathroom door, he turned off the lights and carried his jacket on his forearm as he looked for his shoes. Once they were found he slipped into them easily and tied the laces before  looking at his reflection in the windows of the kitchen, there was a knock on the door and before he could open it and apologize for his state he was met with his father who examined him, "Going on a date are we ?",he teased with a smile,"You look nice, better than I used to at my age, that's for sure",he mumbled as he pet an excited Sumo. "I didn't think you'd be back to early, I apologize for the mess in the kitchen",he sheepishly smiled at the compliment before  pulling his jacket on and adjusting his bowtie and checking his coat's pockets: wallet ( _check_ ), coin ( _check_ ), glasses ( _check_ ). 

"You better be back before midnight or I'll have Sumo attack your date for being irressponsible", Hank joked as Sumo barked in agreement, Connor gave them both a sincere smile, shaking his head at them. "I promise I'll try to get them to return me in one piece. and if not, they could just repair me,", he hums as he zips up his jacket.  "Right..forgot they work at Cyberlife. Just be careful..",Hank warns him before giving him a light punch on the arm and retreating into his bedroom to get changed. The doorbell rings again and Connor goes toward the door to open it before remembering to remind Hank," Dinner's in the fridge, also if I find out you've been drinking again I'll take your next case !"

He doesn't hear the trail of swears and complaints Hank shouts after he sees who his date is. A man with dark brown hair that is in a bun, dressed in a dark velvet red suit with the top buttons of his black shirt unbuttoned, the smell of machine oil and cigarettes fills Connor's nose as blue eyes meet brown and a smile is given. Connor closes the door and stands still before the man, in part shock and part surprise. Kamski senses this discomfort and laughs," If I was told I'd be going on a date with one of my most infamous creations I wouldn't have believed it,but let us make the most of it",he hums as he takes Connor's hand and leads him to the car.

 

\-------

 

Kamski and Connor made very interesting small talk on the way to the restaraunt, mainly about Connor himself, he could only hope that this was a good sign..

Once Kamski had parked the car and turned the engine off before getting out and closing his door, making his way to Connor's side and opening his door politely as Connor stepped out, only to hear Elijah,who clicked a button on his keys and locked the car doors, "Shall we go?",the creator smirked smugly as he wrapped his hand around the other man's waist, tugging him closer.

"I assume you know who I am, as I know who you are.  You sure look dashing- but then again a small part of the creator must be kept within the creation, no? Well, even so I've no doubt that you'd look beautiful", Kamski flirted as they entered the restaraunt. "Ah, I must thank you, but I think you also look rather handsome too",Connor stated with a content tone as they were lead to their seats a moment later.

Kamski stood behind Connor, who looked behind him in confusion as he unbuttoned his coat before having the coat slipped off his shoulders and put onto the chair beside him. With a smile, Kamski pulled the chair out and in for the other who sat down, although a bit awkwardly.

After Kamski peeled off his own coat and sat down, they began to chat whilst waiting for the menus. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit..out of touch. I wasn't programmed for this sort of..recreational activity",Connor pardoned himelf as he put his hands on the empty table, playing with a coin he'd brought along. "It's quite alright, I'll be sure to teach you all there is to know..",he trailed off with a hungry glint in his eyes as he took Connor's hand in his, squeezing them eagerly.

The menus arrived a moment later, cutting their intense staring competition to an abrupt end which resulted in Kamski pulling away and taking a menu ordering for both himself and Connor, not that Connor minded, surely Kamski would know what sort of things he'd enjoy if he was his creator..

Right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically in this au the uprising happened earlier, before connor was finished.  
> connor goes on to be sent into the police force but since the rk900 has been mass manufactured he doesnt  
> get sent on cases often and is instead sent in to schools to teach about the police and such  
> also hank 11/10 adopted him


	2. *the end of the beginning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date progesses as Connor discovers the world of spices.

The waiter nodded, writing down the orders,"I hope you two enjoy your date! Your orders should be here in half an hour and just tell us if anyone disturbs you",they said with a reassuring and professional smile before nodding politely and leaving the table to deliver the orders listed.

Connor gave them a warm smile before shuffling around in his seat nervously, suddenly his bowtie felt too tight and his shirt felt like it shrank about two sizes. "May I ask what you've ordered for me ? Despite your updates and additions to my system I don't think I can eat a full meal",he chewed on his bottom lip nervously, placing his cheek into his palm and laying his right ankle over his left knee to simulate somewhat natural-looking body language. Kamski eyed his new position with a smile,"Well just as you said, you can't eat a full meal or too much solid food so I was hoping that we could actually share something instead. Maybe improve the mood a little,even..",he hummed as he looked into Connor's warm, caramel eyes as he leaned back into his own chair.

The android nodded under the intense gaze of its creator, relaxing in the seat. His stress-levels were around 12% which wasn't alarming, considering that this was his very first date, and with his creator no less, his stress levels were quite manageable. "Since I've already asked you plenty questions in the car i'm sure you're curious about me too, so why don't you go ahead and ask something about me for a change?",the dark-haired man offered with a sly upturn of his lips as he studied the robotic beauty before him, trying to memorise his expression and image, to burn it into his very brain, those dark warm and softhearted eyes and the light lucid holographic skin, from the soft preplanned blemishes of his face to the plump lips, Kamski was utterly smitten, android or not.

"What do you consider 'Home'?"

"Home? Well, that's an interesting question.. Nothing short expected from a prototype police-unit, after-all.",Kamski chuckled huskily as he leaned against the table firmly, hands on the table and fingers intertwined as his thumbs joined repeatedly creating a soft rhythm as he thought for a second. "I'd actually say that I don't really consider 'home' a place. I feel at home almost anywhere I go, I feel at home everywhere I go because I am surrounded by technology that thinks and talks and listens, that owns itself and demonstrates individuality freely",he concluded. "And why do you think that?",Connor pursued, eyes glazed with interest at this newfound information, storing it away for future reference.

"Simply put, I love technology. Some may say that we are too distant now, astray from our emotions but I disagree, this technology brings us closer together than before",Kamski explained with a neutral tone, not too interested and not too bored, just the borderline between the two. Connor watched as his lips curved and moved dynamically, forming sentences and voicebox strained to make the sounds of different vowels and letters. Humans were so intricate in their biology, truly a wonder to be marvelled upon.

"Although I can't resist to target this question back to you. I'm curious as to what an android with free will thinks of 'home' as..",he trailed off as his thumbs stopped clashing together, instead settling down, his left thumb resting atop his right. "I'm afraid that I cannot fulfill that request. This question wasn't about me,as you said so beforehand",Connor shook his head with a grin, chest rising to simulate an on-coming sigh before deflating in amusement, Connor's own laugh ringing through the air. A perfect imitation of life as we know it to be. Angelic, really.

Kamski was fascinated. 

The blue-eyed man reached out to the bottle of wine, pouring one for himself before motioning to the other's glass, in theory their new updates should provide them with the ability to breakdown simple alcoholic beverages. "Only a small amount, I'm afraid I must make an example at home for my partner.",he joked lightly as he held his glass by the stem. Elijah closed the bottle and set it down before clinking his glass with his date's. "Well ? Where's the next question?",Kamski teased before taking a sip of the wine and nursing it in his hand as he waited.

Connor almost immediatley answered as he looked at the other's lips, "Who’s the most fascinating person you've known?",the brown-eyed android murmured as he pulled the glass up to his lips, immediatley analysing it, _'13% alcohol ? I hope Elijah has a high alcohol tolerance..'_  , he took a sip from the wine, lowering his glass for a moment, trying to decide if he liked it or not, if he still had an LED upon production, it'd be whirring between yellow and red. The wine was just a hint of sweet and sour, it was dry yet also refreshing. Connor frankly didn't know what he thought of it and categorized it under his 'Unsure' list, containing all the things he was undecided on, like the fact that season six of 'Rouge Rockers' concluded with Rachel just up and leaving the team, it was totally out of character ! Made absolutely no sense ! No wonder people preferred android written TV shows.. 

Kamski,on the otherhand, was greatly entertained by the slight changes in Connor's micro-expressions as he thought, chuckling to himself as he studied the model and the question presented to him. Once Connor's attention resturned he looked down at his glass," Thats another difficult question, I'm not quite sure. I've met plenty of androids and people who are fascinating..I don't think I could choose that easily, but I did have to choose from the most recent encounters, then I'd have to say you. Your model is very rare these days, you know ? RK900 is also interesting..yet more cold and rational than you, even as a deviant.", he took another sip from the wine. "But despite your personality I also find myself quite interested by your code, unlike the other model in the series, RK200, your coding is..different. Rational coding which funnily resulted in an incredibly human android.. quite fascinating indeed",Kamski murmured as he caressed Connor's cheek with the back of his hand, knuckles flowing seemlessly against his blemished yet soft skin, a soft hue of blue appearing as his artificial heart beat faster and temperature rose.

Before he could respond, Kamski pulled away, contained as ever as the waiter down the food before them, uttering an 'enjoy your meal!' enthusiastically before tending to other customers. 

Elijah gave the android a smile,"That is another reason why you're so interesting..your ability to simulate emotion almost perfectly. Markus, the RK200 I'm sure you know of, also has this more advanced drive suited for very accurate simulation. He too is close to humanity, much like you. I'm sure he's not quite as...charming as you are although",he teased as he dug into the meal with his fork, from anyone else's view it seemed like a normal start to a meal, but to Connor it meant so much more. The excited glint in Kamski's eyes as he stabbed the meat, cutting it into pieces slowly before lifting it from its sauce and holding it up infront of his face, a devious smile once again comforting his features. 

"What are you doing?",Connor questioned, trying to lower his temperature and heartbeat. "Feeding you.",Kamski replied slightly sarcastically as though it was a totally normal thing to do,pulling a small pout which managed to make him look slightly hotter and even further from the adjective 'cute'. 

Connor opened his mouth, leaning in to avoid any dripping before Kamski placed the bite into his mouth and Connor closed his jaws, fork slightly scraping against his own teeth which ran a shiver down his spine. He started to chew as Elijah placed his hand on Connor's cheek with a happy smile before using the same fork to take a bite from the meat. "So, do you like it ? Is it good ?",Kamski asked as he squeezed the android's cheek teasingly. Connor nodded, allowing his artificial tastebuds to fully take in the taste, to say the least it was a unique dish. Bloody steak, served with a spicy sauce giving it even more flavor without ruining it, he gave a surprised yet delighted hum. " I think it tastes delicious, I think I like the spice, although it makes my lips feel a bit numb and tongue hurt",he contributed a shortened analysis.  The hand on his cheek withdrew as Elijah took another bite of the meat, making sure to lick it first before fully devouring it, that same dangerous look in his eyes appeared for a split second before it returned to normal.

Connor swallowed the suddenly thick air in his mouth as his blush got a shade darker.

 

\----

 

By the end of the evening, the only thing Connor could regret was consuming that much alcohol..it'll be a mess trying to clean himself up tomorrow, for sure. He let out a groan as he leaned into Elijah,forehead landing on the side of a neck which he happily sighed into tiredly. The date went well, and Connor couldn't deny how pent up he managed to get through the date, those suggestive looks and cheeky touches exchanged, Kamski's teasing voice and flirty nature didn't really help the tent he managed to raise in his pants. Said date opened the backseat's door of his car, laying Connor across the seats before essentially crawling on top of him and closing the doors. Connor couldn't be more thankful for the tinted windows in that moment.

Connor blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness of the car. He could hardly focus on the face infront of him before his mouth was captured by a pair of chapped lips and a slight stubble was grazing his cheek. Equally rough hands pushing his coat and jacket off him and to the floor of the car before making their way to slowly and torturously unbutton his shirt. He moaned uncertainly whilst his eyebrows furrowed, Kamski seized the opportunity to rub his tongue against Connor's, grazing them against the roof of the other's mouth and around his teeth before splitting from the kiss with a thin string of saliva and moving down to the android's neck, licking a stripe up from the now free collarbone to the arch of the jaw as Connor's mouth opened, chest heaving and breath rasping, "Elijah !"

Kamski could feel a hand untie his bun and run through his hair, this made him look up to Connor who stared down with flushed cheeks and slightly bruised lips, half-lidded and unfocused eyes which began to flicker down to make contact with his own. He smirked and bit back a groan as he grinded his knee experimentally against the android's erection which drew a long and heavy moan from Conner who tossed his head back, grip tightening in Kamski's hair, entagling his fingers further into the now messy locks. He gave the boy below him a glare as he bit into the pale flesh, sucking harshly to bruise and mark it as his, afterwards letting his lips kiss down to the top of his waist as he removed the other's pants, tugging them down carelessly before his hands slipped back up to the sides, rubbing them up and down slowly. Goosebumps made their way over Connor's skin,"Elijah..I don't feel so good..",he grumbled as he pressed a hand softly against the other's shoulder, sitting up slowly as he let out a disgusted groan.

"Hold on,I'll get you something-",Kamski looked around for a paper bag, which he (probably) had a surplus of to mention, _'seems like he doesn't restrict partying to inside of his bed'_  ,Connor thought as he observed him searching the car, just nodded at the reply he got. "Hold on- I feel...like I'm going to be sick, I think-",Connor was cut off by closing his mouth as the nausea strengthened and his urge to throw up became more of a priority as he felt a bag being shoved against his chest, which he happily opened and heaved into. The same rough hands from earlier rubbing up and down his back with no sexual intent, letting out a chuckle,"I'll remember to not order any alcohol next time..", Connor looked up at him with drool trailing from his lips and teary eyes, his eyebrows giving him a sassy look, demonstrating his annoyance at the new experience of being sick, which only made Kamski laugh more, "Forgive me..?"

Connor closed up the bag and wiped his mouth with the bag of his hand,"Sure, as long as we don't do that ever again",he hummed, leaning back against the closed car door, back of his head hitting the window softly,"I didn't realise how much energy dating takes out of you, especially when you drink",Connor looked at Elijah, who was grinning happily at him, hair framing his face perfectly in the dark, looking equally tired as himself. "I'll take you home, you should stay back here just incase you feel sick again, I wouldn't want you regurgitating your food onto the dashboard",he stated as he got out from the back and into the front seat, starting up the car.

Connor, on the other hand, was quite content to be at the back, clutching the bag full of thirium-based vomit inside of it, slowly becoming more awake due to the nasty taste in his mouth which his system couldn't help but analyse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *original draft was a lot longer than intended and it didnt go well with the overall feel of this chapter so thats basically gonna be the start of next chapter (just realised that this is 5.1 pages long im fuckin shook)  
> *also sorry for that cockblock i just felt like itd be the worst way to have sex, ever. (well almost)  
> *really important tho, im going to summer camp for a month starting the 25th and only be home on weekends, so i'll be working on drafts for chapters during the weeks when i can but i will be pretty busy so forgive me for late updates.


	3. *the start of the middle*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things couldn't be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like men...

Connor gathers his clothes and puts on his jacket from the floor, holding the coat in his hands as Kamski opens the door for him, "Thank you..",he gives Kamski a faint smile as he gets out of the car and hugs the coat closer to himself. The air was cold and crisp, the streetlights were flickering with the dimmest of lights and there was no one else on the street.

It felt eerily quiet compared to the restaurant.

They walk up to the front door together and before Connor decides to open the door he turns around,"Thank you for taking me home, it was awfully nice of you, Elijah",he looks to the other male who stood comfortably in front of him, hands in his pockets as dark hair framed his face in an almost devilish light. "It was a pleasure to take you out on a date, android or not, you certainly do not disappoint",Elijah hummed as he sensed the android's slight discomfort and air of awkwardness. Taking the prototype's hands into his own and stroking the back of them with his thumb gently, he leaned closer and planted a kiss on the spot where Connor's LED would've been,"I will be looking forward to our next outing..",he trailed off as he slipped his hands away and walked away, leaving Connor no chance to respond, only to turn his back and to open the door. 

"I'm home, dad!",he shouted as he heard the shower going, locking the door behind himself and kicking his shoes off tiredly, trailing towards the kitchen where he draped his coat over an empty chair. Bending down, he took a look at Sumo with an apologetic face,"I'm sorry buddy, I know it's hard but try to bear it a bit longer, okay?",he pet the dog gently, running his hands through its fur and scratching behind the ear which earned him a small and happy bark and a flop of a tail. He smiled as he stood up and looked towards the heap of dishes in the sink, an abandoned box of chinese food sitting alone on the counter next to the coffee maker. Connor made a face as he put the take out into the bin, then loosening his tie and placing it over his coat, unbuttoning the three top buttons to allow himself some room. He put on an apron and faced the dirty kitchen sink, beginning to tear into the heap of dirt, hoping to be done by the time Hank came out of the shower. 

Time passed by swiftly as Connor finished the dishes, took out the trash and even sorted the living room a bit before retiring to his own room to quickly change into spare clothes. By the time he was half-way through changing Hank had finished showering and had come out of the steam-filled bathroom with his wet hair in a bun, angrily mumbling about a case. Connor quickly threw on the rest of his clothes before going to the living room to wait for the older man, turning on the T.V to see an increase in crimes which involved child abuse and animal abuse along with murder. He furrowed his brows, Detroit still had a long way to go, even if they did allow androids to exist on the same social platter as humans. Changing the channel, Hank plopped down beside him, on his left," So, how was that date of yours?",he pondered out loud, prompting the android beside him to speak up.

"Oh..well, it was lovely." Connor stated as his eyes flickered onto the other's face, Hank nodded slowly before making a gesture with his hand as if to sign 'go on, please'. Connor looked back to the T.V screen before settling his eyes onto his hands which laid calmly on his lap, closed in a loose fists, fingers interlocking with each other as his thumbs fiddled, picking at the artificial skin around his nails,"He took me to a restaurant..we ate-". 

"Wait, you ATE? I thought you could only analyse ?",Hank stared at him in surprise, clearly not expecting this scenario. " Well,due to recent Cyberlife software and body updates provided by Kamski, androids such as myself could choose to get equipped with the right engines and programming to distinguish taste and formulate liquid similar to humane stomach acid which'd turn the food eaten into more thirium or energy that we could exert some other ways. Of course we don't need to eat, and we cannot eat too much of some foods which'd clog up our circuits and the such but you get the general gist.", Connor explained simply as Hank nodded and hummed in response, thinking about something. "Well then Connor, I suppose i  _could_ start cooking for you too, even if you wouldn't eat big portions, it'd be nice to cook for two people, if i'm not too knackered",Hank smiled, a tinge of excitement could be seen clearly in his eyes and grin. Connor nodded in agreement,"I'd like to experience more tastes, if possible, and find out what I like."

Their conversation went on for quite a while as a movie played on the T.V in the background, neither of them minding how late it'd gotten when they fell asleep, leaning against each other.

 

*.*.*.*

 

"Hank ? Wake up, we're going to be late for the vet if we don't go soon."

Hank grumbled as he opened his eyes, letting a heavy sigh escape form his lips before he got up from the couch and cracked his neck, back and fingers," I just need my coffee first, and maybe some toast",he huffed as he made his way to the coffee maker," you can pick out my clothes while i try to wake up fully",he expanded on his last point before turning away from Connor again.

The prototype nodded, heading to Hank's bedroom to scavenge his closet for any decent looking garments. He ended up picking out a simple red shirt that had a pocket near the left side of it, near the sleeves. The pocket also had a little guitar icon sewn into it. The shirt looked weary and old, but clearly looked after as no threads were undone, he assumed that Hank loved this shirt. Connor also picked out some straight jeans and a pair of socks, after folding these items he carried them to the bathroom and set them down onto the toilet lid before returning to Hank who was now sat at the table and eating a slice of toast and stirring his mug of coffee. Connor looked a little closer at the table only to see another cup of coffee, the cup was only half full, but he still appreciated the gesture. "Your clothes are in the bathroom, after you finish your breakfast you should change quickly",he suggested, taking the mug into his own hands and cradling it before finally taking a sip. The coffee tasted a fruity and dry. He glanced over to the counter where the sugar stood, and to the fridge where the milk  was, considering if he should modify his beverage. 

"Thanks",Hank nodded as he took the final bite of the toast and chewed it quickly but thoroughly, washing it down with the last of his coffee. "Thank you for the coffee,Hank." Connor beamed at the lieutenant happily, chest over flowing with a warm feeling as he thought of Hank's display of care and love towards him. "No problem son, you might also want to get changed though..",he chuckled before disappearing towards the bathroom. Connor's brows furrowed and looked down at himself, right. Pyjamas. He went to the counter to add two spoonfuls of sugar and a fair amount of milk until the coffee was at the shade of #7C583F. Not too light yet not too dark either. He knocked back the cup of coffee and let his artificial taste buds do the rest, after a brief analysis of how unhealthy it'd be for a human to consume this regularly, he decided that coffee was on his 'Okay' list of food and drink items. 

When in his bedroom he picked out a short sleeved, somewhat light navy blue shirt with the face of astroboy on it. He stumbled upon the show one afternoon as he wandered what to do, he ended up consuming all of the comic and T.V versions of the character and story, taking a very strong liking to it. The poor backstory of the robot boy and his dad touched Connor deeply, but not enough to activate his tear ducts. Still, it was a good show to say the least, he loved the old black and white version the best, the grain of the contrasting shades gave the show a nice feel to it. 

As soon as he tugged on his black pants and grey socks, Hank stood by his door way, looking at him up and down,"Nice shirt",he said with a somewhat smug grin plastered on his face. The corners of Connor's lips tugging upward with delight,"Thank you",he replied, putting on his white button-up over it and tying his shoe laces afterwards.

After they had finished getting ready, Hank took Sumo to the car and placed him in the backseat,"I'm gonna miss this old rascal..",Hank sighed as he shut the car door, getting into his own seat as Connor looked back at Sumo. God, that dog looked more miserable than when he was denied a good petting. "We should go." Connor interjected as he looked back onto the road, gulping as feelings of sadness and grief started to creep over him. "Yeah, we should..",Hank agreed, starting the engine and putting on a blank face before driving away.

The air was tense and heavy during the ride, it got even heavier when they reached the inside of the vet's reception and having to be called forward. They sat down in front of the vet's desk,"I'm afraid we'll have to put your dog down. There's nothing else we can do for him now, he is too old and too sick to be saved, I'm...I'm sorry.",the android vet finally pushed out, putting a calming hand onto Sumo's back, whom laid on the table,"Unless you would like him to die at home of natural causes. But even so, it'd be a cruel decision to put the poor thing through.",the android concluded as she brushed through his hair gently as he yawned tiredly, tail swishing around on the table slowly. Connor looked to Hank and Hank glanced at him before looking at Sumo, Connor followed his gaze, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'd like to put him down, please.",Hank decided firmly as Connors's head instantly turned to him, panicked. "But--!",Connor was about to retaliate before Hank cut him off."It is my decision, he is my dog. Please Connor, I don't want him to suffer like Cole..",he sighed tiredly as he looked to the dog's face, Sumo's big eyes stared right back at him, giving Hank a whine. Connor just nodded passively, slumping down into his seat and feeling the biggest pit build in his guts and heart he'd ever felt, he felt something new, guilt. Guilt that he couldn't save Sumo, guilt that he couldn't help Sumo, and the guilt of Hank linking Sumo to Cole, the same emotional toil haunting the older policeman again. 

Hank's phone vibrated as his ringtone started to play loudly,"Excuse me for a second",he said apologetically to the vet before standing up and leaving the room, picking up the phone as he took the call. Once outside the vets' building, he listened to the caller, Fowler. A new case probably, "Hank how quick do you reckon you can get here?",he asked, line crackling with the weak connection. "In about, what, ten minutes as soon as i finish things up here",he commented as he looked at his watch. "Good, we need to brief you two as soon as possible, before heading to the crime scene of course",Fowler replied swiftly before bidding him a 'see you soon' and hanging up the phone.

 

Hank released a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he spoke.

 

"What a shit-show..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to post this about a month ago, but i just couldn't get it to feel quite right so i kept re-writing it several times over and over and urghhh !!!  
> anyway i hope it reads kinda smoothly ?? i worked over it for the last two days and finally decided that done is better than perfect :')


	4. *the end of the middle*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's crossed the threshold, what will he find ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy one month anniversary to this chapter i've been keeping it in the works for a month (+3 days)

Hank came back in with a slightly pissed off face which meant only one thing: they had a case.

"As soon as we're done here, we need to leave and head to the station for briefing",Hank's gruff voice called out as he sat down in his chair once again, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. Connor scanned him, seeing his higher than average stress levels and BPM, only nodding in acknowledgement to his words as they both turned their attention back to Sumo.

*.*.*.*

Before Connor realised that he was on auto-pilot, he found himself before Fowler, in his office, standing in front of his desk whilst Hank was listening carefully in his own seat, leaned forward with his chin on the top of his fingers which were threaded together. "There's been a recent call from a house not too far away. The mother was killed, twelve stab wounds, the child was un harmed but the family pet didn't survive, the android was found stabbing the family pet in front of the child."

Fowler looked up from his terminal and handed Connor the folder before carrying on,"I need you to check out the crime scene before you interrogate the android, find out as much as you can and come back here for interrogation." Connor nodded confidently before going back to reading the file quickly and handing it to Hank, only to pause as he saw a picture of the mother, slumped against a kitchen corner, red blood intermingling with blue on her stained shirt.

"Good. Reed been assigned to the case as well. He'll be inspecting the crime-scene, as well as the newly sent RK900."

A blank face, yet its eyes filled with deep and such human fear and emotion that Connor couldn't help but be sucked into the photograph, only to have Fowler clearing his throat as a warning to get going already,Connor nodded as he glanced up at the mention of the RK900. "I expect professional behaviour as always." The captain glanced towards Hank who just threw his hands up in the air dynamically as he sighed. Apparently this was the ending of their briefing, with no room for negotiation.

"Have a nice day, Captain."

Connor and Hank quickly left to the scene of the crime, car doors shutting profusely and wheels screeching as they drove away from the police department swiftly.

*.*.*.*

Connor got out first, slamming the door shut and looking around, eyes focusing on the giant swarm of reporters present which Chris seemed to try and keep at bay and away. He turned to look at the ambulance near-by, probably where the mother and child were at, he looked to Hank and nodded at him,"I'm going to check on the child",he stated as his eyes turned gentle.

Hank gave him a smile,"I'll go and help Chris deal with the reporters." The android could hear him speaking under his breath although "bunch of savages." He simply gave a small smile before walking up to the ambulance.  
  
Connor looked inside of the vehicle, seeing a small child bundled up in a blanket as a medic cleaned their face, removing the blood and treating any injuries he mght've sustained whilst trying to escape the rogue android. He showed his badge before entering the back and sitting next to the medic who was now drying the child's face softly, and when she was finished she handed him a small treat. A simple lollipop. the child grabbed it reluctantly before she motioned for him to go ahead and left him be with Connor.

"Hello, my name is Connor, what's yours ?" The android spoke up as the little boy opened the lollipop and put it into his mouth, relaxing at the flavor of the hard treat, some sort of comfort now that his mother wasn't there to comfort him herself. The boy drew the blanket around his shoulder closer before looking up at connor, gaze burning into the steady baby blue LED at the side of his temple, the android took note and gave a soft smile as his eyes became more gentle,"I'm not going to hurt you,I promise."

"That's what Lucy said...", He mumbled as he looked away from Connor, clenching his hands and wringing the fabric in his fists. Connor's face shifted, looking a tad more sadder at his reluctance to co operate. "She can't hurt you anymore, we'll make sure of that." He took the boy's hands in his own before squeezing them reassuringly, the boy relaxed slightly, comforted by the artificial warmth and texture of holographic skin.

"Ben. My name is Ben..",he choked out as his eyes started to gloss over with tears threatening to fall as he held onto Connor's hands tightly. Connor just stared, concerned as he smoothed his thumb over the back of Ben's hands. "What's g-going to happen to me now?",Ben asked quietly as tears started to streak down his rosy cheeks. "You're going to be put into the foster system, they'll find you a new home. I'll make sure that it's a nice one too." Connor spoke calmly as he removed a hand to pull out a handkerchief Hank had given him, initials C.A were sewn onto it with care, it was probably Cole's handkerchief on second thought but Connor still accepted it. It reinforced how he was a part of Hank's family now, although he could never replace Cole, he was still glad to have some sort of tie to the elder man.

Ben took the handkerchief and wiped his eyes roughly before clinging onto it as he nodded to Connor's words, becoming more comfortable with the android,"I-I was..I was scared. Daisy- She started to bark and..and then Lucy came in an she just--",Ben sobbed as he was brought in to Connor's chest as the android started to run up and down his back. Connor wasn't only designed to investigate, talking to victims was also a part of his programming. It was important to make sure that Ben felt safe and sound, especially after what happened. "Shh,shh. It's alright now Ben, she can't hurt you anymore",Connor softly assured the boy as he felt small hands grasping his shirt, tears staining his white button-up.

"She-she just..she dragged Daisy out a-and then..then she tried to g-get me too a-and..",He buried his head into Connor's shoulder further as he sought out comfort and some semblence of protection. Connor just hummed as he stroked the boy's hair gently, almost portraying a motherly touch.

When Hank returned to check on Connor and saw the his comfort the small child he simply crossed his arms and smiled, Ben was no longer sobbing, just a few sniffles here and there.

"I d-don't want to stay here C-Conner..When c-can I go and see my friends?", Ben looked up before handing the handkerchief back to the android, eyes as big and wide as dinner plates, full of hope as he stared. "Well, first a social worker will come here and check up on you. Until then the lady you were with earlier will keep an eye on you." Connor explained as he folded the handkerchief and wiped the last few stray tears from the boy's cheeks before pocketing the cloth. Ben just nodded as he gave Connor a small smile.

"I need to go now, but if you'd like to talk again I'll be near by, just ask for Connor Anderson",Connor spoke as he reassured the boy, moving him off his lap and back to his place before ruffling his hair affectionately. It was an action he'd learnt from Hank. Ben just nodded as he waved him goodbye whilst he climbed out of the ambulance and took his side beside Hank who just stood smiling.

"Ready Lieutenant?"

"As I'll ever be, I'm not drunk enough to look alone!",Hank spoke gruffly as they walked past the ambulance and going towards the house, the crowd of reporters almost overflowing above the police tape with excitement.

After they crossed the red sea of reporters, they made their way to the front door,"So, you're pretty good with kids. I never thought that Cyberlife gave you that type of software",the elder spoke up as he glanced around the small enterance hallway, it seemed clean and neat, unlike the more inner rooms. "Yes, well, they thought it'd be useful if i had the skills not only to intergrate with coworkers and also interrogate criminals according to their behaviour but also to talk to victims of attack." Connor pointed out as he looked at all the marked evidence with yellow numbered cards on the floor, but eyes lingering on only one.

Card number eight.

Holy father of ra9...it was thirium!

And if the creators of Connor knew better they wouldn't have decided to include an oral fixation within his programming in the first place !

Hank's eyes trailed to where Connor's were and before Connor would make up an excuse for his lingering eyes Hank spoke up,"Arg you're so disgusting Connor,god, why did they have to build you like that...jesus." Connor just blinked as if he didn't know what the elser was talking about, a pleasant smile on his face as he leaned down onto one knee and dipped his fingers into the thirium stain, still relatively fresh and sticky before putting it in his mouth to analyse it.

"It was an AX400 model-"

"Oh for God's sake Connor! We already knew that!"

Connor just gave an innocent smile before leaping off to look at the other evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u'll get ur smut soon, u nasties.  
> also it's 1.30 am and i've just re wrote this entire thing in like 3 hours, how bout dat ?  
> edit: 6969 words eh ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> edit 2: 69 kudos eh ? are yall trying to tell me sumthin (9 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)9


End file.
